Si no te hubieras ido
by time traveler Joe
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke han pasado años sin verse desde aquella batalla, pero cada uno siente la necesidad irrefrenabl de ver al otro.


**Si no te hubieras ido.**

_Por time traveler Joe._

Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Y al escribir esta historia no tengo ningún fin lucrativo, únicamente pura y sana diversión.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Encima de la rama más prominente de un árbol, se encontraba un chico de cabellos tan oscuros como el cielo nocturno encima de él.

Desde semanas atrás sentía una extraña incomodad que iba en aumento conforme pasaban los días. Había vuelto a soñar con ese estúpido compañero suyo y desde ese entonces lo veía en sueños cada madrugada. Con una interminable y dolorosa erección entre los muslos y un vacío en el estómago. Una honda añoranza.

Lo extrañaba, quería verle los ojos azules y esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Imbécil! —masculló.

Planeaba dar una pequeña escapada a Konoha en medio del entrenamiento y así, tal vez, verlo a lo lejos. Había intentado de todo para calmar sus emociones, pero había caído en cuenta que la única manera de controlarse era viéndolo, otra vez.

Tenía los pies muy bien plantados en la superficie de esa rama, y se disponía a dar un gran salto, cuando unos molestos ruidos a unos metros detrás de él lo interrumpieron. Sabía de quien se trataba, por lo que decidió no gastar energía en voltear.

—Sasuke-kun —le dijo una voz tan apacible que le taladraba los oídos. Ese bastardo de Kabuto. No dejaba de sentirse incómodo ante su presencia—. Sabes que Orochimaru se molestará si te vas.

Sasuke no dijo nada ni hizo nada.

—Incluso sabes cuál será tu castigo si dejas estas tierras, aunque sea por una pocas horas.

El chico de cabellos negros sólo soltó una risa breve como desafiando al que tenía detrás. No le importaba en lo más mínimo Orochimaru, Kabuto o el castigo. Le urgía la necesidad de _verlo _y nada ni nadie más podría calmarlo, así que tomó impulso con el pie izquierdo y se lanzó hacia la siguiente rama. Todo para llegar a ese lugar.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

—¡Ay, Naruto! —espetó una voz chillona a su derecha— ¡¿Ahora a dónde vas?!

—Lo mejor es que no me sigas Sakura-chan —le contestó el chico rubio con la mirada en el suelo y una voz desanimada—. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Sakura se quedó gritándole a lo lejos, pero comprendió el mensaje. Ya no lo seguía.

El chico de cabellos rubios sabía de qué se trataba todo el asunto. Tenía algunas horas sintiendo _esa _presencia y no quería involucrar a nadie más, mucho menos a Sakura. Sabía a qué se iba a enfrentar y sabía a la perfección que _le_ vería de nuevo al llegar a aquel lugar secreto. Al llegar a aquella montaña en las afueras de la aldea.

La noche ya estaba avanzada y la frecuencia cardíaca acelerada comenzaba a azotarle el pecho frenética y dolorosamente. _Sasuke. _Después de tanto tiempo, después de esa batalla. Después de esas palabras de desprecio y esos gritos, después de confesar el lazo que los unía. Después de saber realmente lo que sentía por él.

_Sasuke._

Sentía melancolía. Deseaba verlo por sobre todas las cosas, pero sentía miedo, miedo a que algo pudiera salir mal.

Se acercaba cada vez más a ese lugar.

Iba siendo hora.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cuarenta y ocho minutos atrás había visto de nuevo esos ojos azules opacados por la lúgubre oscuridad de la noche. Esos enormes orbes que había extrañado por tantos días y horas en vela, ahora los tenía enfrente, incapaz de acercarse. Durante varios segundos no dijo palabra ni cambió de posición o expresión, sólo observaba, impasible, el rostro de aquel que jamás lo había abandonado y que sin embargo él había traicionado en aquel valle.

Juraba una y mil veces que no le tomaría mucho tiempo, sólo le vería unos pocos instantes y le dirigiría una mueca de despedida. Nada más.

Cuarenta minutos atrás Naruto había suavizado el ceño y las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de salírsele por los ojos. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta que necesitaba más que sólo una mirada. Se acercó a él apresurado y lo envolvió con un brazo en el cuello y otro alrededor del abdomen, con tanta fuerza, que deseó que ese momento no terminara jamás.

El rubio le espetó unas cuantas palabras, pero el Uchiha no quería oír nada. Pensaba que eso podía arruinar el inusitado encuentro, así que decidió callar.

Treinta y siete minutos atrás la temperatura corporal había llegado a tope. El abrazo se convirtió, delirantemente, en besos desesperados y caricias ardientes. No hubo más ropa que pudiera estorbarles. Deseaban sentirse la piel y llenar de calor ese suelo frío que tenían debajo.

Veintitrés minutos atrás el rubio decidió soltar, enfadado, las angustias que había guardado durante todos esos años, diciéndole cosas como "Si jamás hubieras dejado Konoha", "si te hubieras quedado a mi lado", pero el otro lo acalló sellándole los labios con los suyos. Entonces continuaron tocándose con el erotismo a flor de piel.

Dos minutos atrás Naruto había alcanzado el orgasmo derramándose en su propio vientre, aun gemía mientras seguía ofreciendo su cavidad para darle placer a Sasuke. Dieciséis segundos después éste también había sido capaz de llegar al punto máximo de satisfacción y no pudo hacer más que gemir en voz alta, con sonidos guturales.

Cincuenta y cinco segundos atrás el de cabellos oscuros se encontraba mordisqueando los labios del otro, permaneciendo recostado sobre el vientre del rubio y tratando con suma cautela de no aplastarlo. Sabía que no podría volver a ver a ese chico de la sonrisa alegre. Estaba entrenando con Orochimaru para derrotar a su hermano, así que otro momento como ese no se volvería a dar, por eso tenían que disfrutar de los besos que Uzumaki le daba y de la luz cálida que sus ojos le brindaban.

Quince minutos después tendría que regresar a su lugar de entrenamiento y volver a la vida que comenzó a llevar desde aquel día en el cual se separaron, rezando por tener de nuevo una pequeña oportunidad, como esa, para verse en el futuro.

**Fin.**


End file.
